Why Do Fools Fall in Love
by AinokoAna2
Summary: Bulma's been cheating, and Xue has been helping heal the heart of a wounded prince. But after realizing that Vegeta will never leave his wife, Xue finds love in a widower. How will Vegeta react when that widower just so happens to be a third class fool? Darkfic. (Vegeta/OC/Goku)
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

_**July 2nd**_

* * *

I rolled over, shifting uncomfortably underneath the thin set of satin sheets that laid atop me. It wasn't an unbelievably warm summer night. I couldn't fall asleep, not just because of the sweltering heat in my upstairs room. All the racket going on downstairs was keeping me up as well. I thought I'd be used to it by now...

They were more than likely arguing again in the den, which sadly was directly down from the staircase that led up to the small hallway on which my room was a part of. The square vent in the floor to cool me off in the sunny season was aiding to the abrasive noise infiltrating my ears. I flopped onto my back, limbs sprawled out lazily. Hard as I tried, the pillows I squashed over my face and ears were doing nothing to dull the quarreling lovers.

There was a small crash downstairs; sounds like he flipped the new glass coffee table. I sighed heavily before pulling myself up, hunching forward as I peered into the darkness around me. He was always quick to break stuff. Probably because he had to hold back from breaking her face. I knew sometimes he wanted to hurt her, maybe even kill her for what she does. But he never brought himself to it.

When I got hired, I had absolutely no clue how horrible of a couple the two of them were.  
**  
**

* * *

_Three Months Earlier..._

"Your credentials are very impressive."

The older woman in front of me thumbed through my resume. I purposely had stretched out the paper work as much as possible to give off the facade of being eloquent, intelligent, and well-experienced.. Well. More than I truly was..

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs." I said sweetly, smiling as wide as I could.

Nobody wanted a cold short-tempered nanny. I had to come off as nice as possible, which wasn't too hard. I was a nice person, I suppose.

"Of course, dear."

She sat the papers on the desk in between us, rising and smoothing out her perfect red dress. The one simple garment of clothing looked like something I'd never be able to afford even after saving up months of income.

"I'm more than positive when I say that I'd love for you to be Trunks' live-in nanny!"

I held in my jump for joy. I, a 19 year old high school graduate, just landed a job that university grads could only dream of! I'd be paid annual salary on top of having living expenses taken care of, and while watching a 9 year old that basically took care of himself. I'd seen Trunks play around with Goten while I had studied for exams with Gohan and Videl. All of us graduated the same year. I couldn't wait to tell them both the big news.

"I can't tell you how happy I am you chose me, Ms. Briefs." I forced myself to _calmly_ state, reaching forward to grasp the soft - although overtly lotioned - hand she had extended, shaking it happily.

"Oh please, call me Bulma." She said with a wave. "Shall I show you around the house?"

I nodded, and promptly followed her out of the door and down the stairs of the office. It was a short walk until we reached one of the main pathways of the vast Capsule Corporation landscape. Everything about the facility was beautiful. There were flowers and perfectly cut hedges as far as the eye can see. Tulips framed the smooth-stoned pathway that led us out of her office area. I'm so lucky to be here.

As we walked towards what I assumed to be the main house - mansion, rather - I slowed down. Outside of a disc-shaped building was a man in black spandex pants. No. Not a man. An Adonis in the flesh. He had perfectly sculpted, albeit bulging, muscles. His well-developed chest heaved slightly as he stretched. His body and exquisitely handsome face glistened under the bright spring sun. The only thing he was lacking was height. But for the way he looked, I could forgive that.

I was taken aback by how good looking he was. What kind of sex god was living _here_? All I had seen since I first applied were scientists, accountants, and other people whom held more than lack-luster appearances. Stereotypical '_nobodies_'. Not to seem stuck up, but it was true. Honest.

Bulma seemed to notice the lag in my walk and glanced back over at my lust-glazed eyes. "That's Vegeta, my hubby." She said knowingly, and in a very proud tone of voice. I shook my head to snap out of my brief trance to glance back at the elder woman ahead of me. I couldn't say it out loud, but dear _God_ she seemed 20 years older than him! Maybe he was a sugar baby or something. I giggled inwardly before nodding, "I never noticed you wearing a wedding ring." She shrugged.

"Well, we're not formally married... anyways, this is where.."

Her voice faded in my mind as I glanced back at the man behind us who was now guzzling water from a gallon sized jug. Seems he finished a workout. Then our eyes locked. I blushed intensely at the fact I had been caught practically eye-humping him. He didn't seem to like the fact. He turned around to enter into the strange dome, but not before throwing a rather annoyed looking glance my way. It sped my heart up all the same.

* * *

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of something else crashing to the ground, and the voices yelling even louder. "I know where you're always going off to, don't even _dare_ lie to me woman!" I could hear the dark raspy voice I loved so much shout. Even when he was yelling in anger it sent a shiver down my spine.

"If you know where I'm going then don't make such a big deal out of it!" Bulma yelled in return. Their voices melded together as they each attempted to shout above one another.

"I told you if you _ever_ left to him again I'd kill him with my own bare hands!"

I could hear someone punch the wall, causing the foundation of the side of the house to shake. Every time they got into a fight, it was as if only they existed in their petty world. Careless to who heard, me or their child.

"Fuck _off_ Vegeta! You're not my father! If you even _try_ something like that I'll throw you out into the streets. You don't have anywhere else to go, so stop trying to tell me how to live my life."

With that, the side entrance to the den slammed shut. I could hear Vegeta yell in rage before more shattering sounds occurred. "That _whore_! How dare she... she..." His voice choked down into short gasps. It sounded like he was crying, but I knew better. He never cried. He would never shed a tear over that old woman. I snorted, indeed I was jealous how much he cared for her.

It was all too well known with everyone in the mansion, her parents and maids and cooks alike, that Bulma was sleeping with some woman-killer by the name of Yamcha. I mean, how could anyone _not_ notice something so obvious? She was on the phone with this guy every hour of the day, and only ever laughed or smiled genuinely when she was around him. I could tell it drove Vegeta crazy. It's what drove them into their argumentative rage.

Every couple of nights or so since I had started working here, they'd get into the same fight over and over. It wasn't anything new. I was surprised they didn't try to hide it better, or just try to keep it under wraps _at all_. It was rather shameful. I knew Vegeta wasn't the most affectionate of men, but you could tell how much he loved her. Even if he wouldn't admit it for the death of him. He would get so upset about her leaving to be with that Yamcha fellow, and she would hold his living situation above his head.

But that's not what had made the fights as bad as they were now. The fact her affair had led her into carrying life for the man she was having an affair with brought even greater shame to their family. If the tabloids got a hold of that story, their reputations would be destroyed. She admitted to the pregnancy rather easily and with little care to Vegeta's possible feelings. The little girl that was on the way was... well... going to be very resented after her birth. At least by Vegeta. It was so sad... At least to the rest of the world outside of these mutli-billion dollar walls, and to Trunks, the daughter would be Vegeta's.

I blinked, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I should check Trunks to see if the commotion with his parents had woken him up. They were truly heedless when it came to that boy and their spats. Didn't care if he heard them at all, it seemed.

I quietly crept down the hall to the boy's room. As I was his nanny, I remained in close distance to him at most, if not all, times. I reached for the cool sterling silver door knob and slowly creaked his bedroom door open to see him fast asleep in his massive queen sized bed. Massive for his tiny size, anyways. I smiled, thankful that the boy was still asleep, and shut his door as quietly as possible. It was a good thing he slept like a rock, otherwise even he would know about his parents' personal affairs.

After reassuring he was okay, I made my way down the staircase and into the den to make sure the older prince was alright, too. One thing I knew for certain, was that after every argument, Vegeta seemed to dull his frustrations with alcohol. From what I understood of these Saiyan creatures, however, was that it took a substantial amount of alcohol to even get them tipsy, since their metabolism worked on overdrive. The alcohol would be broken down and absorbed before they even had the chance to enjoy a truly drunken haze.

It was upsetting to see him like that, trying to drink himself into a stupor. But I may or may not need to drag his ass to bed. Or at the very least throw some blankets atop of him if he passed out on the couch or floor, like he occasionally did.

"Vegeta?"

The lights were dimmed, and I could see several things turned over and broken. The stink of a hard liquor penetrated my nose, causing me to wrinkle it up in disgust. He must have flipped over over the liquor cabinet in addition to the glass table. The smell was so strong and thick it burned my throat as though I had taken a shot with no chaser. Exceptionally bitter.

"Vegeta.." I said once more, before noticing him on the couch. A bottle of Hennessy in his hands.

He didn't pay me any mind and took a long swig from the gallon of expensive liquor. "You know you shouldn't drink after fighting..." I continued to say before walking towards the soft white leather sectional.

"Hmph."

That was all he gave me before swallowing more of the foul liquor. I had no clue how he could drink the stuff with nothing to wash it down with. However, I knew anything I had to say against his over-consumption of alcohol didn't matter, but it was the thought that counts.

I sat down closely next to him, our knees touching slightly. He didn't react much differently at our skin against skin contact.

"I'm sorry she left again." I muttered, reaching up to him and rubbing his upper back comfortingly. Over the few months I'd learned that as long as he wasn't angry at you, he didn't truly hate being touched. His personality just made others feel scared to get close to him.

"I don't need anyone's pity." He grumbled before throwing the half-empty jug at the wall across the room. It shattered and splattered its content everywhere. Staining the carpet and white eggshell walls.

"I know, Vegeta. I know.."

This had become such a common occurrence it just seemed like another part of my life now. His face remained stoic and unreadable as he reached his arm out to me. Snaking it around my waist and pulling me against him. I leaned into his chest and pressed my hand against his chest. I loved the way his heart beat pulsed against me. But it never really sped up when I was around, like mine so often did for him.

For some reason, holding me helped him calm down. Although I liked to pretend it's because he held genuine feelings for me, I think it was more along the lines of the fact that he could pretend he was holding _her_. I awkwardly bent forward, cheek pressed against his hot and bare skin as he tangled his hands within my hair. He said something, hardly above a whisper. I couldn't exactly make it out. He must be getting groggy from the alcohol. I turned my gaze up to him as he captured my lips in a brief kiss.

"I'll never leave you, I promise." I told him as we parted. As much as I wanted him to gently reply with something loving and romantic, all he could do was smirk at me with his typical cocky attitude. At least when I stroked his ego he would act more like his regular self.

Well... when I stroked _that _and something else.

Just like the first time a fight had broken out between the two, I knew what tonight would lead to. He'd take me into his arms and carry me up to the master bedroom where he'd lay me onto his bed and crawl over me once more. He'd take out his aggression and pent-up rage on my body and hold me as I fell asleep. I knew this game all too well. And I always gave into his advances. I told myself after each time it'd be the last, but it never was.. Those moments were the few moments I could pretend that he loved me. Not her.

But of course, it wasn't true. I welcomed the thought of his rough hands bruising my hips and thighs. I welcomed his crude dirty-talk. Sometimes I didn't even mind when he said her name instead of mine.

Vegeta tucked one arm under my knees and firmed his other around my back, standing up and lifting me along with him. I didn't protest, he knew I wouldn't. Not until tomorrow that we couldn't do this again. Oh well

At least for now, I could pretend. Pretend that he loved me.

**TBC**


	2. Emergency

**Chapter 2**

_**July 16th**_

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

I stood above the sink, rinsing off the worn out kitchen knife I had used to cut up the meat from the fridge to make Trunks' lunch. It took a good 45 minutes just to make the child enough sandwiches to satisfy his bottomless pit he called a stomach. Of course, I also did most things at a rather unhurried pace. Not that I was genuinely lazy. But it was another wonderful morning and I was savoring the heat the sun was washing in from the glass sliding door to my right.

With that in mind, I had managed to slap together 15 sandwiches, seeing as Trunks ate more than a grown man. Good thing his mother was rich, as the sole heiress to the Capsule Corporation legacy. She was lucky to have more than enough money to feed the adorable tyke and her _husband_ alike, if you could even call him that. Speaking of which..

There was no end to his constant harassment (thought I guess you couldn't properly call it harassment, as I rather enjoyed his never-ending sexual coaxing) as I spent the better part of the afternoon trying to pack Trunks' lunch. It was nearly time for him to head on over to his personal tutor across town. Ms. Briefs had yet to return from her midnight rendezvous with her lover Yamcha from the previous afternoon, and I was stuck with the ever frisky prince. Again, I didn't mind, but it was a hassle trying to work around his groping hands and wandering mouth.

I had told him after our last liaison between the sheets that our affair was something that could never happen again, as I had become so prone to telling him every time after we had finished messing around. But now it was different. I meant it. I think I did, anyway. We stood at the same 5'7" height, so his face was pressed squarely against the side of my own. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my back against his undeniably firm and fit chest. I tried my hardest to ignore him, but he continued nipping and licking at the shell and lobe of my ear, making me squirm in his grasp. Why could I never resist his exuberant riles? I was becoming far too tired of being the 'other woman'.

"Stop it." I replied as coolly as possible, only to feel him trail his hands back and plant them firmly on my hips. He squeezed them tightly and I squeaked, dropping the cutting board into the sink loudly as I attempted to rinse off the residue of cut vegetables. "I know you like it." He responded just as coolly as I, placing his lips as close to my right ear as possible without touching. The whisper of his voice causing air to brush past it and forcing a pleasant shiver down my spine.

"I'm serious this time, Vegeta. We can't keep doing this."

I was desperately trying to regain any amount of composure that I could muster up. I knew it was for naught, this man had me wrapped around his perverse little finger. We both knew that.

"You say that every time." He slipped his thumbs into the belt loops of my jeans, tugging at them downwards in a highly suggestive manner. "Those words are meaningless."

"Only because you're too persistent."

I turned around to face his smirking lips, pouting. I could be stubborn and childish when I wanted to. "You don't know how to take no for an answer."

His mouth twitched as he leaned in closer, a rough dominating growl escaping from the back of his throat as he spoke. "I always get what I want."

In all honesty, his randy behavior had been growing by each passing day. I'd been able to keep away from him last night as he drank himself to unconsciousness with Bulma's lengthy departure. However, with his wife gone much more frequently, he has been _all over me_. Literally. I can barely find time to myself. And for some reason, I didn't care for the attention as much as I had liked. Maybe it was because I still wasn't sure where I stood with him. I mean.. he still called her his wife for gods sake. That's enough to turn anyone off. But everything else about him was turning me on right now..

"Hey, I'm ready!" That familiar voice called out from the hallway.

For a second I thought that we had been caught. But just as quickly as he had me engulfed in his masculine body, Vegeta was on the other side of me. Acting as though he had been rummaging through the refrigerator the whole time. It was strange how casual he could change his demeanor. Acting as if nothing had happened. I sighed shakily before turning to see Trunks standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Wow, don't you look handsome." I noted, looking at how sharp he had dressed.

Usually it was a pain in the ass to get him to even button his collared white shirt, much less tuck it into his khaki slacks. Which he did all by himself. He blushed and returned my comment with a wide and confident grin. "I told you I can get myself ready." He said with bravado as he stepped forward with a bold and almost too confident bounce in his step. He got that cockiness from both his parents, that was for sure. In that respect, they were both well suited for each other. So egotistical...

"Well you're right. I guess you can start getting yourself ready without my help."

I handed him his lunch bag that was sitting upon the counter, and passed it to him. He opened it up hurriedly and peered inside. "Wow this looks great!" I smiled at him. He always loved my cooking and it made me prideful to no end. If there was one thing I could do right by in this world, it was my culinary skills.

"Let me see." Vegeta said, shutting the fridge door rather hard and stalking forward to his soon. Trunks hesitated before opening the large bag up to his father for him to glance in. Vegeta quickly grabbed one of the sandwiches I had made and began to eat it. Poor Trunks. "Hey, that was mine!" Trunks whined angrily, quickly pulling the remnants of food back close towards his body. His father continued chewing as if he hadn't a care he just stole food from a child. "I guess we'll have to work harder on your agility and reflexes then, won't we?" was all he said before demolished the rest of it. Trunks muttered something under his breath before walking towards the sliding door to hurry and leave. If he was late to his tutor's place once more, there was going to have to be a parent-teacher meeting. Meaning _I_ was going to have to go talk to him.

"Have a nice day, cutie!" I called out as he took off to the sky. He waved back and was gone.

"You're more of a mother than that incessant woman ever was." I heard Vegeta grumble from behind me. Before I could turn to face him his hardened body was pressed against my back once again.

"You think so?"

"Mmm.."

He hummed against my throat as his lips pressed firmly onto my exposed shoulder region. Why oh why did I have to wear a tank top today? His hands once more made their way to my hips to bring them as tight as possible against his. I could already feel his growing arousal trying to press in between my ass. His tight pants really left very little the imagination of others. Especially _my_ imagination. The dark spandex that covered his thighs didn't hide anything, even when he was flaccid.

"You're never gonna let me go until you get your way, are you.." Damn him, I was already giving in.

"I was wondering when you'd start coming to your senses."

He groaned as he rolled his hips, trying to get the contact he desired which currently was impossible through our barriers of clothing.

"You're so cocky."

"You love it."

He turned me around, pressing me up against the counter. His lips lifting from my throat just to press down once more unto my mouth. He was never gentle, and I loved his rough touch. Though it always left me with something more to be desired. But I have to admit the way he handled me left me on fire. "Mmm, Vegeta~" I moaned, wrapping my arms around his solid neck. How someone got these type of neck muscles I was unsure, but I could hold onto them all night long. I admit, I'm a bit of a pervert.

"Tell me you want me." His breath was hot against my face, his lips teasingly yet frustratingly distant from my own. I was about to indulge him in his demand and compliment him until he shut me up with his mouth again, but the cell phone in my front pocket started to vibrate. He pressed his hips further into mine, no doubt allowing the vibrations to stimulate his on-coming erection. "It'll have to wait for now." I told him, kissing his nose. I didn't miss the look of annoyance he gave me before I reached into my pocket to grab the phone. I held it in between us to read the message I had received.

**From: Videl  
Come over. Emergency. It's about Gohan**.

I arched a brow at it. An emergency involving Gohan? Despite the fact that, yes, we were all friends, that seemed something Videl could handle on her own. They were engaged, after all. But if it was important enough for her to inform me about whatever his disposition might be, I was gonna go ahead and be there for them both. Hell, for all I knew he could have gotten the new prevalent heart disease and was going to die.

Vegeta had his arms crossed over his chest, giving me a questioning look. I pouted at him as I had done earlier.

"What?"

"Are you leaving to see those fools, then?"

He was so nosy. I sighed, pocketing the device once more. "Yes. Unlike you I have these things called _friends_." I said teasingly, pecking him on the lips once more. He rolled his eyes and huffed, pushing himself away from me as though I had a disease, and stalking out of the room. He mumbled as usual. Though I only caught a few words - something along the lines of. "Whatever," and "I needed to train anyway." I shook my head. Oh, Vegeta. How I loved him.

That asshole.

**TBC**


	3. The Mysterious Stranger

**Chapter 3  
**

_**July 16th - Mid Afternoon**_

* * *

Once I had departed Capsule Corporations and entered the vehicle I had been given as a privilege for "nanny-purposes", it had started to sprinkle. For some reason that seemed to be like something that happened every single time something bad was to happen. The weather just always seemed to follow in accordance to a day's events. Almost as if on purpose, or in mockery..

After about an hour of driving and maneuvering around horrid drivers, I had finally come across the entry way to the West City Hospital. And boy had that hour been rough. The roads were backed up despite it being 10 in the morning when I finally get onto the highway. I had assumed most people would be at work at this time, seeing as it was after the traditional 9 am time most arrived to their offices and work place. Again, just my luck that the other drivers whom I was forced to share the street with were in abundance. And they drove like mad men, trying to make it to wherever the hell they were going.

I flipped the switch on the my side to flash my blinkers and spun the wheel, turning left, and entered the facility parking lot. It took another good thirty minutes just to find a parking space that wasn't deigned to be used by hospital staff and personnel only. Thirty damn minutes.

It almost seemed like that everyone I had passed on the road had pulled their God forsaken cars into the hospital! Was there some horrible accident and half of the city was dead? It was a morbid thought, but it sure would explain why my day was going so downhill.. Actually, I just had horrible road rage. Whatever.

If I wasn't such a good friend to the two people I was coming to see, I would have left a long time ago. Probably wouldn't have even gotten into the car after my hand touched the door handle, haha.

I exited the vehicle and made my way across the massive lot to the front doors of the ER section of the hospital's first floor. Right in front of me was a circular shaped desk where only one woman was available, and she seemed to be quite busy. I strode up to her and paused, waiting for her to greet me as I tapped my fingernails on the desk. She ignored me completely. What a bitch.

"I'm looking for the Son family.."

The coordinator behind the desk finally paid attention to me long enough to look at me skeptically before turning back to her computer once again. "Fifth floor, room 203 A."

I rolled my eyes. If I wasn't in such a 'hurry', I would report her rudeness to someone in management. But I doubt anything would have happened to her anyways. In not too much time I had managed to easily find the destined room, but as I grasped the long cold handle and twisted it, I found it to be locked. Did that woman give me the wrong door room? Oh, I was definitely going to bitch.

However, before I could go about complaining, down the hall in the waiting room I could hear several familiar voices. Though they were hard to distinguish, as the main male voice was screaming over everyone else in a rather irrational matter.

There I discovered Gohan and Videl. Both of them were standing in the middle of the room. Videl held Gohan in her arms trying to restrain him as he shook his head back in forth as though in a disbelieving manner, trying to pull out of her grasp. I had never seen Gohan act so irrational in my life. He was usually very shy and collected. I looked around the room and saw that thankfully no one else was there.. except for Gohan's little brother, Goten.

Poor kid, I was quite surprised he wasn't frightened over his brother's over reaction in public. He sat their rolling his thumbs over each other and sniffling, trying to blink away the tears that wouldn't stop falling from his eyes. I walked forward towards the couple standing center stage to the hospital staff and tried to grasp exactly what Gohan was saying.

He was stuttering and stumbling over his words whilst drowning on his tears and snot that pooled down the back of his throat, threatening to choke him. It must have been something extremely devastating to have Gohan act so out of the ordinary. I patted him on the back, but he ignored me, continuing to act in his crazed state, oblivious to everyone else around him. "What's going on?" I asked the two of them, though only expecting a response from the still supposedly sane Videl. She looked over Gohan's shoulder as she patted him like a child, tears strong in her eyes as well.

"It's his mom.." Videl said shakily, her voice was strained. She had been crying just as obviously as everyone else. "Chi chi?" I stepped forward cautiously, attracting the attention of Gohan finally. As my hand also stroked up and down the back of my distressed friend, I could now make out some of the words spewing from the demi-Saiyan's mouth. "DEAD! She's DEAD!"

I came closer and he had finally stopped flailing his body about. He allowed his body to fall heavily forward onto Videl like dead weight. Causing her to squat to the floor under his enormous weight. His hands wrapped around her back and found their ways to his face. He buried his eyes in them. Dulling his senses to the bright fluorescent hospital lights and muffling the sounds of his sobs. "Gohan? Gohan it's me.." I gently touched the top of his hair in a motherly manner I had grown accustomed to doing to Trunks.

He shook his head at the touch and I removed my hand and glanced at Videl curiously.

"What happened?" She looked at me sadly before mouthing, "She had breast cancer.. Nobody knew until it was too late.."

I knelt down to both of their levels and wrapped my arms around him from the back as Videl continued to cradle him from the front. Oh Gohan...

"I'm so sorry."

Truly I had no idea what he was going through. I wasn't particularly close to either of my parents, but if either of them were to die I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably act just as Gohan was now. Speaking of, he leaned against me and his fiancee, whom sat on her knees. Unable to stand back up and support his weight that she beared at the same time. I began to pat him on his head as Videl rocked him back and forth, both of us cradling him as if he were broken.

"Xue, can you do us a favor?" Videl leaned forward, whispering low enough to not gain anyone's attention. I nodded at her to continue.

"Of course, anything you guys need."

"We can't watch Goten right now with the state Gohan is in. Neither can his father. It'd do us a huge favor if you could watch him for a few days, until her funeral at least.. Please?"

"I'd be more than happy to help."

With a final stroke down his hair, I relieved my fingers of Gohan's hair and squeezed him one more time tightly before standing. I looked over to Goten, he still seemed so fixated on his twiddling thumbs. He must either not completely understand the situation at hand, or was just extremely well versed in the ways of controlling his emotions. Only after I stood in front of him did he have the capability to look up at me with wide teary eyes. I leaned forward to his levels and patted his head.

"Would you like to come stay with me and Trunks for a little while? I bet he can make you feel better."

He nodded, wiping his eyes with a tiny fist. The doctor whom I assumed had been with the boys' mother walked into the waiting area, clearing his throat and tapping his pen on the wooden board in his hand.

"Son family? I need a word."

Gohan and Goten both rose shakily. I looked over to the boys and Videl, wondering if I should join them. "I'll need to speak with the immediate family only for the time being.." The doctor said to Videl, answering my question. Gohan clung to her before replying. "S-She's my fiancee.. She has to stay.."

The doctor seemed rather reluctant but allowed it all the same. Videl turned back and spoke to me over her shoulder. "We'll be done in a second." I nodded. This would be a good time to grab a smoke anyways. "I'll be back." I said before hurrying off.

As I walked down the hospital halls, following the arrows that pointed to the smoking terrace of the floor I was on, I couldn't stop thinking to myself of what had just happened. One of my best friends just had a parent die. How was I going to be able to comfort him? I didn't handle death well, and tried to avoid anything involving situations that death was apart of. I just didn't have the emotional control to be strong enough. I felt so bad for him, and his young brother alike.

I was able to push the thoughts out of my hand for the time being as I found the garden terrace, which was just an over-sized balcony with a few plants everywhere. The sprinkle coming down from the clouds still raged on and I made my way over to the benched area. There was a large umbrella that shot up from the center of a table in the middle and covered most of the chairs around it.

I slid out a metal chair, wincing as it made a rather unfavorable screeching sound as it pulled against the cement beneath it. After seating myself as comfortably as possible, I reached into the purse that was strapped around my shoulder and dug around until I found a box of cigarettes. I wasn't an avid smoker, but I did smoke when I was stressed or if I was in social situations. This time it was former reasoning of the two. I placed one of the cigarettes between my lips and continued to search in the pool of random shit that collected in my purse, desperately trying to find a lighter.

"Damn it." I muttered. Unable to find one. Just my luck. The one time I don't have a lighter is the one time I felt like I _really_ needed a fag. I looked around me, trying to see if anyone had left a lighter behind before discovering that there was another person out on the balcony with me. He was standing far to the side, taking a long drag from the cigarette between his two fingers. His light blue shirt was darkened from the sprinkling rain, and his spiked hair seemed to limp from the weight of the water as well. His massive size was also rather intimidating. I was going to second guess myself before speaking to him, but what the hell.

"Excuse me.." I started saying, standing from my seat and carefully walking forward. "You wouldn't happen to have a light would you?" I tried to be polite. For all I knew he could be a mental illness patient and toss me over the side of the railing. His shirt was loose on his body but his extremely defined muscles in his arms were displayed so obviously it wasn't hard to tell he could pick me up and toss me like a wad of paper.

"Sir?" I asked once more after he had said nothing, before he offered me his cigarette. I graciously accepted it, using the burning end of his to light my own. After a few quick inhales, my cigarette was steadily lit. "Thank you." I said with a kind smile, passing it back to him. He turned to face me, and I nearly swallowed the fag in my mouth. His face showed obvious signs of distress, and the small meek smile on his face was severely forced. But despite that, he was _extremely_ becoming. "Anytime." He said with a scratchy voice, before taking the cigarette back, accidentally touching my fingers with his much larger hand.

His eyes were so sad... but they looked so familiar. And the over abundance of warmth coming from his hand as he touched me felt like the heat that came from my lover when he touched me. The man must have had a sweltering fever, because any _human_ with a temperature like that had to be ill. It must have been from standing in the rain.

"Sorry." He said as he took a quick drag from his square, glancing down once more at the ground beneath us.

I wasn't sure if it was the overwhelming sadness the emanated from him, or how handsome this man was, but I didn't return to my seat. Instead, I finished my cigarette alongside him and flicked it off into the distance. He was on his third cigarette by the time I had finished. Reluctantly, I made myself leave his side and head towards the door. "Thanks again." I said, smiling brightly. He looked towards me and smiled once more, though it wasn't _as_ forced as it once was. "Thanks for the company." He said, nodding towards me, before turning back to his stance of leaning against the balcony railing.

My heart fluttered as I walked through the glass door and back towards the waiting room. God he was handsome. Dare I say, maybe even more gorgeous than Vegeta was.

After I had parted and said my farewells to Videl and Gohan, I took Goten by the hand and got into the car, heading back home towards Capsule Corp. My mind was stuck on the guy I had smoked with the whole drive home.

He was just a stranger, but something about him wouldn't leave my mind. I shook my head, trying to remove him from my mind. At least when I went home, I'd have Vegeta there to steer my mind away from that mystery man. I'd be back to my prince. And I'd never see that guy again.

At least... that's what I had thought.

**TBC**


	4. Punish Me: Pt 1

**Chapter 4**

_**July 16th - Evening**_

* * *

The rain had let up by the time we were back on the highway. I sighed, breaking the obviously tense silence in the car between me and my company. I looked down to the small teary eyed boy that sat in the passenger seat on my right as we were stopped at a red light. I couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling. He wasn't crying hysterically or laughing from his devastation as others (namely his brother) seemed to do. No, he was just utterly _depressed_.

Every now and again I'd catch him as he'd wipe his eyes or his nose with the sleeve of his long sleeved black T-shirt. But he never let go of the control he held over his emotions. He was such a strong little tyke.

"You know.." I started, trying to get the conversation rolling. He sniffled a little before I continued on. "One day you'll get to meet her again. It's not like she's gone forever, just from this world."

Goten nodded as I turned my attention back to the road.

"I know.. That's why I can't be too sad. Dad's been dead plenty of times.."

I'd heard plenty of stories of the famous hero 'Goku'. (Though most stories belittled by a seemingly hateful Vegeta).

"Yeah, so don't be too glum. We'll all meet again in the after life. Right?" I caught him smile a bit out of the corner of my eye as I passed a few drivers. He was so mature for his age.

Within no time at all, we had approached Capsule Corp. A light mist had settled over the property, adding to the saddening feel that the day had left upon us. As soon as I parked the car and shut the engine off, Goten unstrapped his seat belt and opened the door, leaving me to follow suit. I figured that Trunks wasn't back yet from school, and I wasn't too sure whether or not the little Son boy would want my company or to be left alone with the video games and toys that encompassed the CC heir's room. But I'd let him decide on his own without pushing him. He's been so great about the situation thus far.

My thoughts were put on pause as I opened the door to the main hall. Something seemed 'off', about the house. Instead of the typical hustle and bustle of maids and chefs and butlers strutting about, there was utter silence. Besides a slight wailing coming from the direction of the living quarters. Goten seemed startled by it too, reaching up and grasping the hem of my shirt as though I could protect him. He was stronger than most grown men on this planet, but I offered him emotional support. I reached down and held his hand as we trudged forward to find out what the noise, or lack thereof, was all about.

Once we had reached the end of the hallway, the wailing sound and where it was coming from was more than obvious. Bulma was half way on the couch, half way on the floor. Cellular phone in hand and balling her eyes out.

"Goten, why don't you go upstairs?" I coaxed him, as I patted his back towards the direction of Trunks' room.

He stared at heiress momentarily before nodding and making his way toward his childhood friend's room. Once I was sure he was gone, I stepped forward carefully.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as friendly as possible. Although I couldn't deny the fact that she was something of a rival now to me in terms of our mutual lover, I wasn't _that_ cold hearted. She lifted her head up, her nose red and eyes blood shot from her crying.

"Chi chi..." She started to say, and I understood. She'd finally received the news as well.

"I know, I just left the hospital."

"It's just... she was younger than me. And she's already dead. What does that say about my own mortality?"

I knelt on the soft plush white carpet aside her, and gave her a comforting look.

"From what I understand, her death was just because of a cancer that went unnoticed. You go to the doctor nearly every other week."

She sobbed louder. True, the doctor she went to wasn't one for health, but more one for maintaining her beauty. But it's the thought that counts right?

"We can't change what happens," I continued, hoping to get her to stop crying. "We have to put a smile on and deal with what the world gives us. We're all going to die sometime, but what matters most is what we make of our time here."

Before I knew what to do, she had lunged at me and... well.. She started crying on my shoulder, arms wrapped around me tightly.

"B-Bulma!" I gasped for air.

"You're such a good friend, you're the only one that tried to comfort me."

She pulled away slightly, and wiped a tear falling from her eyes. "Even that damn husband of mine wouldn't try." I just smiled at her. '_Of course Vegeta wouldn't comfort you, you're a two-timing whore._'

"Anytime."

After she released me, she relinquished to her room for the time being. I was exasperated Everyone around me was draining my small amount of positive energy I'd managed to maintain and making me feel just as bad as them. I needed a nap, and ASAP. With a huff, I lifted myself off of the floor and forced myself to trudge to the room. It was barely after 4 pm, but I was already so exhausted.

After I made it to the hallway that my room laid on, I went down the hallway and poked my head into Trunks' room to spy on Goten. He was laying down, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling as if in deep thought. I smiled slightly and rapped on the door with my knuckles. He looked over and smiled a bit, before turning his sights back to the top of the room.

"Feeling okay, little guy?" I walked forward and sat on the bed next to him.

"Yeah.. just.. tired."

He yawned, emphasizing the effect of how sleepy he was.

"Yeah, me too. I'm gonna go take a nap in my room. You just come wake me up if you need anything okay?"

"Umm..." He was hesitating about something.

"Yeah?"

"Can you.. stay with me.. for a little while?"

I couldn't help but smile. He was too adorable, and I can't say no to adorable.

"Sure thing."

I pulled his head onto my shoulder as I sat up against the headboard, and he snuggled into me, gripping my shirt tightly. Goten was still just a little boy, and for some reason the loss of his mother made me feel like I needed to be there for him in a motherly fashion. It was strange, but it was true. I stroked his hair softly with my hand as he started to drift off, his breath slowing down to a steady pace. I allowed my eyes to flutter shut as well before I fell asleep along with him.

* * *

I stirred awake slowly, something had awoken me from my dreams. Groggily I unweaved my hands from Goten and rubbed my eyes before I recognized the all too familiar screaming and shouting of Vegeta and Bulma. I huffed, glancing down at the boy sleeping calmly against me.

Thankfully he was still fast asleep. I leaned him to the side and allowed him to flop onto the bed before shifting to move my legs, only to discover them pinned to the bed. I smiled smally at the sight of Trunks, passed out on his pajamas across them. I pulled them towards me and slipped them from underneath the purple haired child and sat up.

Quietly I made my way out of the room, shutting the door behind me. The muffling of the loud argument grew clearer and shifted into well formed sentences instead of just loud shouting underneath the floor. Once I was halfway down the winding stair well, I could see Vegeta and Bulma. I crouched down to eavesdrop. Hey, it may be wrong, but I'm nosy!

"Vegeta, why won't you just be more empathetic?!" Bulma cried out, standing not but a few feet away from the prince.

"Why should I be empathetic to you?" He snorted, his head held high, maintaining a foreboding confidence about him even as his wife begged and groveled before him.

"Because you're my husband! You're supposed to love me!"

She closed the gap between them, gripping tightly onto the black cotton tank top that he wore. He quickly grabbed her wrists, making her remove her hold on him.

"And you're my _wife!_ You're supposed to love and honour me as your _husband!_"

He pushed her away from him, causing her to fall back under her already shaky legs and onto her bottom.

"V-Vegeta.. you.. you pushed me.. I can't believe you pushed me." She sniffled, tears flowing more heavily from her eyes.

"EVERYONE knows where you're always running off to! You want my sympathy and yet you give me no respect_. You_ are not the wife I thought you to be." He stepped forward, looking down at her. Her face distorted in disarray. "You're just a whore." He leaned down to her, staring her closely in the eyes. "An unfit mother and a slut."

He stood straight and started to walk away from her. "Get out of my sight." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

Although the tone of voice that he used sounded as though it should have been one of anger, his face lied. I was taken aback. His face held just as much pain as Bulma's did. He bit his lip bottom to stop the quivering of it. It was barely noticeable but... I saw it. I know I did.

Bulma rose to her feet and ran to the exit of the room. "Fine, I'm leaving!" She yelled behind her, causing Vegeta to turn her way. "Yes, run to him you _whore!"_ He yelled loudly before slamming his fist down onto the coffee table, causing it to split in half down the center.

I had never seen him so angry or... so upset before. Especially over _Bulma_ of all people. I rose steadily from my squat position and walked down the stairs very slowly. I wasn't positive of Vegeta's mindset at the moment. But I loved him, and I needed to make sure that he was okay. He hadn't moved after his vicious attack on the furniture. Instead, he stood with his hands balled into tight fists at his side. His chest and back heaved heavily as he tried to regain his composure.

"Vegeta, are you okay?"

I finally was face to face with him, but he kept his eyes from mine, eyes fixated on the floor. His jaw clenched before answering.

"I know you were watching."

I didn't know what to say. Was he angry with me?

"You should know better, girl."

I frowned. "First off, my name is Xue. I'm not 'girl' or 'woman' like you call your wife."

I placed my hands on my hips, defensive. Vegeta could sense weakness in the blink of an eye and I learned not to let him catch me at any weakened state. At least, I tried not to let him.

"And second of all, where do you get off talking to your wife like that?"

As I have said before, she was not my friend in any sort of way. But I couldn't stand him berating her like that. He should just leave her, damn it. He should leave her, and run away with me and we could live happily ever after.. at least that's how it would play out in my mind.

He looked into my eyes, and the swirling of emotions made me flinch.

_'Damn it.'_

He surely saw that. He walked past me and towards the liquor cabinet behind me. "What do you care. You don't even like her." He grumbled as he pulled it open. I turned towards him.

"Vegeta please..." I quickly made my way to his side and gently touched his wrist as he grasped the neck of a bottle of gin. "Don't drink tonight."

I saw his jaw clench, and again I was ready to release him in fear, but instead I held on fast.

"Let go of me, girl." His speech was slow, as if on the very edge of deciding to snap my neck. But I held on, bringing up my other hand to his face as well.

"For me?" I turned his face towards me.

He huffed harshly before releasing the bottle, shutting the cabinet. "Truly you do not fear your own death." He said, with a smirk that I had been all too sure was forced.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me." I smirked back. His hand moved to the back of my neck and he squeezed hard, making me squeak in response to the minor pinch of pain.

"Don't be so sure about that." He said huskily. I knew that look in his eyes. I knew it all too well

Vegeta's mouth pressed against my neck, and sucked at the taught skin that was there. I let out a small gasp of air, my hands defying what my mind was screaming, and made their way into the back of his hair.

I could feel Vegeta's mouth smirk as he pulled away and licked at the newly formed hickey he had place. I frowned at the lack of contact, and tugged his hair forward, forcing his lips to push against mine. He growled, before shoving me back, making me fall onto the sectional behind me.

As I tried to sit up to correct the weird angle I was at, he pushed me back down, crawling over me. His heavy weight forcing the couch to sink downwards as he propped himself up over me. I trembled slightly, my body quaking in both fear and anticipation as to where the situation was leading. I reached up to cup his face, but he quickly grabbed my hand, supporting his upper weight with only his left arm.

"You know better than that." He said, a low growl escaping his mouth as he spoke. "But I can't wait.." I groaned. I rolled my body up and against the thigh that had placed itself in between my legs. His face remained hard, before releasing my hand and grabbing a fistful of my hair, painfully pulling my face him.

"I think you need to be punished, girl." He said, biting at my slightly parted lips. He pulled at the lower one before releasing, a bead of blood slowly forming in my mouth.

"Then punish me," I sat up on my shoulders, Vegeta's grip on my hair growing slack.

"Come."

He demanded, yanking my hair to the right before letting me free. I stood after he rose from the couch, and followed him up the stairs to my bedroom. Most of the time, we were in his master room, but I suppose when he was rather impatient, he'd take me in my own room. My stomach did a flip as he opened the door, watching me enter before he followed, leaving the door only slightly ajar behind him...

**TBC**


	5. Punish Me: Pt 2

**Chapter 5**

_**July 16th - Midnight**_

* * *

I landed backwards on the bed with a with nothing but a slight shove from Vegeta. The man's strength was not something to be messed with. Even when he tried his damnedest to do something 'softly', it still came off rather rough. But I did enjoy how rough and dominating he was. It was something that attracted me to him. That and his fuck-all attitude.

I held my weight up, supporting myself on my elbows, eyeing him over as he wasted no time to quickly remove himself of the cotton tank that adorned his torso. He tossed it to the side, and it landed on top of the other clothing that were piled inside of my hamper. He had fantastic coordination.

"Like what you see?" He asked cockily, noting me mentally humping his body with my eyes as I was so keen on doing whenever he was around. I blushed and sat up further, taking off my shirt and tossing it behind me, allowing it to fall wherever it chose. After my top was off, once more I found myself being shoved back onto the bed. I could feel the pressure of my tight skinny denim jeans on my hips lessening up as he unbuttoned them, tugging my trousers down forcefully and allowing them to fall into a pile onto the floor.

My knees were hanging over the side of the bed, feet almost touching the floor as he crawled over me, the sleek feel of his navy basketball shorts sent tingles as it rubbed over the bare skin on my torso, up my stomach and close to my shoulders. His hand immediately found its way into his shorts, gripping the hem of his boxers underneath. He pushed both the shorts and underwear down to reveal his semi-hard cock. I blushed as he ushered his hips forward, pressing the tip to my tightly closed lips.

I looked up at him, a blush creeping on my face as I tried my hardest to keep myself from looking so flushed. I wasn't embarrassed when it came to sexual ventures per se, but when Vegeta gazed over me with that look lustful look in his face, with that perverse darkness in his eyes, I couldn't help but automatically become shy and submissive to him. He growled sensually.

"Open your mouth."

Without being told twice, I complied and opened my mouth while he slowly guided the head of his dick forward and slipped it into my mouth. He rolled it against the wet warmth of my tongue, trying to maintain his composure as he did. His face only wincing slightly in pleasure as he remained more or less in control of himself. Slowly he pumped his shaft with his hand as I lolled my tongue around and underneath what he had given me to suck on. His hardened eyes were focused on mine, and I fought to keep eye contact with him. He hated when I didn't look at him.

"Are you ready for more?"

His voice was heavy and thick with ignited passion as he pulled himself from between my lips. I nodded up at him, only to feel a wet hard thump on the side of my face as he smacked me with his cock. "Use your words, girl." He said, before removing himself from straddling my shoulders.

"Yes, I am." I groaned, ready to get the my undergarments off. As I moved to pull down my thong, he reached forward with a tight grip on my wrist.

"Leave them on." He growled. His voice dominating my every move. "But Vegeta I-" His hand went from my wrist and up to my jaw, squeezing tightly enough to make me try and jerk back. "Are you talking back?"

I remained quiet this time. A smirk rose to his face, and he let me go.

I sat up on my knees to turn around and pressed up against me, the heat from his body was driving me insane with desire. His hands found their ways to me and squeezed on my more shapely areas. Starting on my thighs and slowly caressing me upwards, running over my arms, up to my shoulders, then back down to my hips. Gripping them firmly, I could feel him rub his manhood between my ass cheeks before issuing another order.

"Bend over."

I did as told, leaning forward and wresting my chest against the bed sheets, only supporting my weight on my forearms. I was panting slightly from how close he was from penetrating me. I heard him make a noise as he used either of his thumbs to spread apart my womanhood for him to gaze at.

"Look at how wet you are." He murmured, releasing one side and using his newly free right hand to reach down between my legs and grip the hardening bud, making me gasp and push back against his hand. "Please don't tease me.." I groaned, as his feather light strokes against my clit made me even wetter than I had been. I heard him chuckle slightly at my display of submission.

"Then tell me. What do you want?" He said, pinching it. The mixture of pleasure and pain making me arch into the bed. "I-I want you to fuck me.." I said, the flush returning to my cheeks as I said so. He released his hand on me and instead the feeling of him slowly rubbing the head of his dick on my entrance. Again, no emotion in his voice as he tried to contain himself.

"Beg me for it."

"Please.. Vegeta.. just fuck me already!" I said. And I needn't ask again. In a hard thrusting motion he was inside me.

I motioned to arch up again and I could feel Vegeta's hand grasp my hair, shoving my face down into the bed as he leaned over my writhing body. "Don't scream." He sounded almost threatening now. He moved his hand from my hair and with his left one, he pulled my thong far to the side. But that was the only warning I received as he pulled back and slammed himself into me once more. I was accustomed to his length and girth by now, but it didn't stop the fact that it hurt. The force of his rough fucking always caused pain to slither into my pelvic bone.

I knew he wasn't of this Earth, and the brutal ways of his 'love making', if you could indeed call what we did 'making love', would be okay for someone of his own kind, but I wasn't much more than a mere Earthling. And when Vegeta got like this, when he would forget that I was only human, the pain always overrode the pleasure. But I choked back the screams that came from my vocal cords due to the pain. My throat tightening and raw with screams that I released into the bedding.

He pounded into me hard, over and over again, causing tears to flow from my eyes and blur my vision. This didn't feel good for me. Hell, most of the time it didn't. I just allowed Vegeta to use my body to make himself feel better. Sometimes he'd be considerate and think of my needs as well, usually riding me to orgasm, but the horrendous pain that it took to get there was hard to deal with.

His panting became frantic, and the steely grip he held on my hips tightened. I could almost feel the popping blood vessels underneath my skin as they started to form thick bruises that would last for quite a while.

"Fuck.." He fought to maintain a steady breath but failed in his attempt as he slammed into me several more times. He used his right hand to reached down between me and started to roughly roll my clit around, his mind escaping his own need for pleasure for the moment and allowing me to try and enjoy the sex as well.

"Vegetaaaa.." I said, turning my head to the side, as I felt pressure building up within my lower stomach after only a few minutes of him rubbing me. His fingers twitched down there as he tried to hold back from finishing before I did. "Hurry up and come for me." He growled as he thrust upwards and into my g-spot a few times.

"I.. I am... fuuuckk..."

I turned my face into the sheets once more as my thighs shook, my body riding out each wave of pleasure that flowed from my body. Vegeta pulled out immediately, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me up with little disdain for the bruise that would now be forming where he roughly touched me.

"Finish me."

Sweat dripped slightly from his hair line, and his brows were furrowed in all the concentration he could muster to not release his load inside of me. I once more, for my lover, obeyed, and leaned down, taking him into my mouth. I only had to bob my head up and down several times until he finished in my mouth explosively. I heard him hiss, inhaling sharply, through gritted teeth his own body shaking from orgasm until he was able to still his lower body from quivering.

"Swallow it."

He knew I hated doing that, and I would try and spit as quickly as possible if I could get away with it. I furrowed my brows at him, and he arched one at me, questioning if I dared to have the audacity to question _his _authority. Of course, I didn't. So I swallowed and opened my mouth to him, showing him I did what he asked of me. "Good girl." He said, rolling me to the side, and pulling up his shorts that he remained at his knees.

I leaned back on the pillows, staring up at the canopy above my bed. Vegeta plopped down next to me on his back, his breath still trying to regulate itself. He reached over roughly towards me and pulled me against his blistering body. My lover's skin was so hot I started to sweat being so close.

After a few moments of silence, I rolled onto my side and stared into his face as he stared upwards. He looked to the side, catching my eyes before turning his sights upward once more, waiting for me to speak. I gave him a small smile, despite the horrendous throbbing pain from my hip bones.

"I love you." I whispered, leaning my head forward onto his chest, and closing my eyes, listening to his heart beat. He grunted in response, and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"Can I ask something?"

"What now."

I looked up at him before continuing.

"Why don't you just leave her."

"..."

I had attempted to bring this subject up before. "I'm serious. I could find a job somewhere else, and with the money I already earned here we could find somewhere to live, and -"

"No," He finally said. I tilted my head to the side curiously before leaning off him, staring at him with a curious look. He seemed to be in deep thought. "It wouldn't work."

"It could."

He sighed and sat up as well, his eyes fixated on the door. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or bothered by the conversation, but after the heated conversation with Bulma, I don't see why he didn't agree with me.

"But, why not?" Again, several moments passed before he replied.

"Because I love my wife." He said quietly, a hard look on his face as he swung his legs off of the bed and stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked, worried I had actually upset him. "I need a drink." He huffed, before shuffling off into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. I sighed, falling back once more unto the covers that now reeked of adulterous sex. I grabbed the pillow aside me that I wasn't resting on and brought it to my chest, holding it tightly against my chest as tears came to my eyes.

I can't say I was surprised by what he said. I wasn't particularly sad about it either, but I couldn't stop my heart from breaking at his words.

**TBC**


	6. It's You!

**Chapter 6**

_**July 20th**_

* * *

"Trunks, help Goten with his tie!" I said aloud, slightly frustrated. I had been very stressed since my last encounter with Vegeta. For some reason, the words he said that night continued to ring in my mind every time he was around or whenever someone would mention him. And these boys not hurrying with getting dressed was pushing my stress levels to the max, though I knew it wasn't their fault.

We were already 20 minutes late to the memorial service. Trunks rolled his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking and grabbed his struggling friend by the hand, pushing it away and tying the knot for him. I was busy attempting to fasten on my black almond-toed pumps.

"I did it." Trunks announced, showing his handiwork to me as I stood, finishing clasping the straps around my ankles.

"Good job. You both look handsome."

Trunks smiled wide and Goten just nodded, holding his hands together in front of him. I smoothed out the black dress I was wearing before extending my hand to him. "Wanna hold hands?" I asked. He smiled finally, taking my hand in his small one, and I lead the two boys downstairs, past the den, and into the kitchen.

"Alright, go wait by the car, I'll be there in a minute."

They hurried off together out the sliding glass door, and I immediately headed to the fridge to get a water bottle. My throat was dry from commanding the boys all morning to get ready. Bulma had returned since her last quip with her husband, but left again yesterday night, and had yet to return.

I stood up quickly with my newly acquired water bottle once I felt a hard and heavy hand land on my lower back. Shutting the fridge door in front of me, I turned and saw Vegeta standing before me, in black slacks, a black button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a black skinny tie. God did he look handsome and modelesque. He released his other hand from his pocket and reached towards me, placing both hands on either side of my hips and pulling me against him.

Without a chance for me to react, his lips found mine, and gave me a light kiss before pulling back. God those mind-numbing lips of his drove me wild. But I had to remind myself, I was upset with him. I placed my hands on his chest and shoved myself away from him. "Don't try and get fresh with me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and taking a step away from him. He frowned, pocketing both his hands once more.

"What's your problem now, girl."

I didn't answer, merely turning around and sashaying towards the sliding door. "You've been avoiding me for days. Don't think I haven't noticed."

I paused as my hand touched the handle of the door, before I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Why don't you go bother your _wife_. You love her don't you?" I said sarcastically before opening up the door and slamming it shut behind me. It was true, ever since his 'confession' about his undeniable love for his wife, I wanted nothing to do with him. Acting as much of an ass to him as he did to everyone else.

I knew he had stayed with her because of things she held over his head; his living situation, his son, and maybe just to save face in the media. But after it being over the simple fact he 'loved' her, that was enough for me. _I _loved Vegeta. Me. Not his cheating spouse. And I thought he returned those feelings.. I was stupid enough to think so.

I heard him follow me outside and I quickened my pace towards the car."Dammit girl." I heard him growl before being pushed into the side wall of the mansion. "Vegeta!" I whispered harshly, looking every which way for spying eyes. "Someone could see us!"

"I don't care. When I speak, you listen."

His hands grabbed around either of my shoulders, and he gave me a soft shake. "You knew I have a wife. Even your human mind can grasp the fact that I have to ... love her," His voice shook at the l-word, though grip hardened, and still I didn't show any fear to him. My brows furrowed, matching his hardened glare. "So stop acting foolish."

"No, you stop acting foolish," I wiggled my arms to make him loosen his death grip upon them. "You need to understand this. I loved you. I _fucking_ _loved_ you. And I thought you loved me too..." Once his grip had slackened enough, I pulled away from him fully. "I loved you and you just... you treat me like I'm good for nothing but a quick lay." His face remained unreadable, and his hands fell slowly to his sides.

"I-.."

"No!" I interjected, poking him in the chest. "If you love your wife, then you love her. I can't change how you feel. But you won't use me like that. You just.. I won't let you!" I stomped off, trying to mask the tears in my eyes and once more he protested.

"Dammit Xue, don't you dare just walk off like that. I am a _prince_! How dare you talk to me that way."

Once I felt his hand upon my shoulder I turned and slapped him. Just as hard as I could across the face, it was almost an instinct. I knew it didn't hurt him, not in the slightest. But he was shocked. So shocked, he didn't pursue me further as I continued to walk to the car. Tears burned my eyes, but I didn't let them spill over and smudge my eye makeup.

Once I reached the vehicle I was instantly regretful. I still loved Vegeta, and maybe there was still a chance I could make him love me. But I just _hit_ him! Why would he want to run away with me now?!

I looked at him as he slowly approached the car and I slid in, the boys were already waiting in the backseat. The door dinged, signaling it was opened. And the Saiyan prince slid in not long after I had, slamming the door behind him but saying nothing else. This was going to be a very long and awkward drive..

* * *

Once we had reached Mt. Paozu, I parked alongside another car I recognized as the woman killer's himself: Yamcha. Which meant that Bulma had to be here as well. Considering the circumstances, I'm surprised she didn't want to arrive as a family with her boy and her husband. Showing up with Yamcha was just.. inappropriate This was her one of her best friend's funeral for God sake. Not a mixer at a swinger's bar. How could Vegeta even possibly say he loved such a woman?

I sighed and stepped out of the car door, the boys following me. Vegeta lingered behind, and I did my best not to make any eye contact with him or even glance his way as we all approached the front door and walked inside. I felt a tug at the hip of my dress and looked down to see Goten once again holding onto me. I smiled down at him, pulling myself out of the thoughts of Vegeta and Bulma. I grabbed his hand in mine and entered the modest sized home, hearing a bustle of people inside.

Once in the home, I noticed many people I didn't recognize. Instantly Trunks walked over to his mother who was standing with no one I particularly recognized and talking with a very short bald-headed man. I walked forward, and found Gohan and Videl bowing at the altar set up for his mother. A very beautiful picture of her on display next to her urn.

"Hey." I said softly as they both raised up. They stood off from their knees and faced us, Gohan clasped onto Videl's hand tightly, but was more or less better than he had appeared at the hospital. "Hey Xue." They replied in unison. Goten looked up at them, tears forming in his eyes. He released me and ran into the arms of his brother, burying his face into the stomach of his white button up as he sobbed heavily. This was the first time I had seen the child cry so. It was heartbreaking.

"Thanks for watching him." Videl says, stepping around the two brothers as the elder comforted the younger.

"I'm just glad I could do something to help... it's good to see Gohan not too dramatic right now. I think the incident at the hospital really scared Goten."

Videl nodded in agreement. "Me too. Even though this memorial service is no place for drama, people are in here just spewing it everywhere."

I tilted my head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Bulma came in here with Yamcha. And right after arriving they got in a huge fight. I think they... you know," She blushed before leaning forward and whispering in my ear. "Broke up."

My face flushed. Even Videl knew about their affair? How utterly embarrassing "Wow. I don't believe it." I said with false happiness. If she wasn't seeing Yamcha, there was no way in hell I'd ever have a chance to help myself into the heart of that damned prince.

"Yeah, me neither. Oh!" She said, patting a fist into her other opened palm. "Have you paid respects to Goku?" I shook my head. I'd never even met the guy before.

"Can't say I have. Where is he?"

Videl pointed towards the kitchen. "He said something about needing a glass of water. Go make acquaintances." She nudged me forward.

"I will. I'll be back in a bit."

I hurried off to the open doorway that was to be the kitchen. I stepped in, noticing no one else in there but a figure hunched down with their head stuck in the fridge door. "Sir? Are you Mr. Son?" I asked politely as possible, especially due to the situation at hand. The man stood and rose, turning to face me. "Just Goku, please..." He said before pausing. My breathing stilled. Both of our eyes widened in surprise as we pointed at one another in surprise. "It's you!"

A heavy blush covered my cheeks and he seemed just as surprised as I was. "You're the guy from the hospital." I was stating the obvious of course, but _THIS_ was Gohan's father?! I knew his eyes were familiar. Hell, he even looked like the spitting image of Goten!

He nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

The glass of cool water in his hand was set to the side as he walked forward, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you formally, I guess.." I nodded, reaching forward and grasping his palm, instantly retracting it. "Cold." I giggled stupidly, rubbing my hands together. "Oops, sorry about that." He laughed softly. There was a very awkward moment of silent before he spoke again.

"So you're a friend of...?"

"Gohan and Videl."

He nodded, a smile on his face. "So you're the girl who watched Goten for us."

"Yep, that was me. He wasn't a hassle at all." I said proudly, rubbing my left bicep in shyness.

"Thanks. I'm glad he wasn't too bad. But if you watch Bulma and Vegeta's kid, I'm sure you were more than capable of watching him."

"I loved having him around. He was great." Damn, when would my face stop being so red!

He stepped forward again, leaning his massively tall frame down to me and whispering quietly.

"Don't tell my kids I smoke. They don't know that."

I blushed even harder as his breath blew against my ears, causing my shoulders to shake at the light shiver it gave me. I nodded furiously, somehow losing my voice. Why had I come in here again...? Oh, that's right.

"Mr. S-... Goku. I'm sorry about your wife." I finally managed to choke out, looking up at him. He stared down at me softly, a sad look on his face.

"Me too. But she's somewhere better now." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. God the heat from his hand was driving me crazy. "Well, let's get back in there." He walked past me and back into the living area, I followed suit and made my way to Videl and Gohan as he was pulled to the side by Bulma. Vegeta was now standing over there. It made me a bit frustrated but I ignored it, like a lady. This was a memorial service after all.

After a few hours of chatting, paying respects, and everyone giving their best to Mr. Son, it was time to go home. I was standing by the car, puffing away at a fag as I waited for Trunks and Vegeta to come and hop into the vehicle. I turned away from the woods that laid sprawled out around around the Son home once I heard footsteps crunching on the dirt and gravel. Though it wasn't the two boys I were expecting. Instead, I saw Bulma, of all people. Though Vegeta wasn't with her, just Trunks.

"Hey, Ms. B. Are you going to ride with us home?" I threw my cig to the ground and crushed it into the dirt to put it out.

"No, I'll be taking my car. Vegeta will be riding with me as well." I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. "I just had to tell you that, seeing as he's my best friend and more than likely won't be able to care for himself for a while, Goku's going to come stay with us. Goten's going with Gohan and Videl for a little while though."

She looked down at the lavender hair child, mock-glaring at him as he crossed his arms, glaring to the side at nothing in particular. So like his father. "Seems he and Trunks had a fight. Tsk, tsk." She said, patting the boy's head.

However everything she said went through one ear and out the other. All that kept floating around in my mind was that Goku was going to be in our home. That glorious Adonis was going to be under the same roof as me? My breath hitched as I struggled to think clearly, though only two words were floating in my mind:

Holy _fuck_.

**TBC**


	7. Relapse

**Chapter 7**

_**July 20th - Evening**_

* * *

It was strangely silent in the car on the way back to Capsule Corp. Not only because the man in my car had my heart nonstop palpitating at his slightest movement, but also because his wife just died and still I wanted to sink my claws into him. A strange feeling of guilt washed over me every time I thought about it. I should feel more hesitant to want to go after a so-soon widow. And that made me feel horrid, that I wasn't hesitant at all. I felt nearly as heartless as Vegeta.

I scoffed out loud at the thought of that damnable prince, which caused Goku to turn from the window to glance at me questionably. Again with the palpation. Ugh.

"Are you alright?"

I could only nod as a blush crept over my face now that he was looking at me. Why was it so damn hot in this car? The air conditioner was on full blast, it was a warm - not blazing - summer night, and yet I could feel hints of perspiration on my brow under his gaze.

"Are _you_ alright?" I questioned, turning the conversation back towards him. I didn't feel like talking about anything perverse I had flowing around my mind. He smiled before turning back to look back out of his passenger window, resting his chin in his hand as his elbow was propped up on the side of the car door. "Actually, I am.. I'm surprised I'm not as sad as Gohan was. Maybe I've been dead too many times to feel any certain way about other people dying now."

Something about what he said irked me, if only slightly. I mean, this wasn't just some 'other person'. It was his wife. I shook it off however. "I've heard stories," I trailed off, unsure of how to continue. I didn't want that awkward silence to continue for the rest of the drive. I'd try to keep him talking at least until we arrived home. "So, tell me about Chi Chi."

Personally, I hadn't met her more than a couple of times, and even then she seemed rather tired and lackluster. I could only associate it with the cancer.

Goku seemed to tense at the question. Maybe he was more upset about her death than he allowed himself to believe. "She was.. well..," He seemed to hesitate, thinking of his next words carefully. "She was everything I could have asked for." He finally said, turning forward to lean back in his seat, staring up at the roof of the vehicle.

"She cooked good, she always kept the house clean. She made sure our kids focused on their schooling." He nodded, satisfied with his answer to my question. But I wasn't so satisfied. Those were all just good character traits, but what about her? Her personality? "That's it?" I said out loud before I could stop myself. I bit my lip, wishing I could take it back. It came off rather rude.

Once more he shifted, seeming uncomfortable at my questions. He ran his rather large hand over the seat belt that was much too small for him. If we were in a crash, I highly doubted that it would keep his weight stable in his seat. "Well. To be honest, I feel like I never _really _got to know her. I wasn't that great of a husband to her..," He huffed. "I was always out. Or dead.. Whichever time-frame you wanna talk about.

"Sometimes I think, if I had been around more often, even just the smallest amount.. I would have noticed something was wrong with her. Maybe I'd have noticed she was getting sick and could have stopped her from..."

This time I allowed the silence to overtake the car. Me and my big mouth. I probably just made him feel like a load of shit. Thankfully we approached our predetermined destination not too long after he stopped talking.

As we got out of the car, I walked to the passenger side and glanced up at him once he was out as well. God he was so tall, the top of my head barely made it to his collarbones. "Do you need any help taking your things inside?" He shook his head as he went to the trunk of the car, lifting out two large suitcases. "I've got it."

Bulma pulled up beside us. Once she and her other two passengers stepped out, the car capsulated itself. She picked up the small item and placed it into her clutch casually. Who the hell carries a car around with them?

"Follow me, Goku. I'll show you where to put your things." Bulma said to her long time friend, touching his arm in a kind manner before leading him inside. He followed without a word, and I went in after them. Trunks and his father someways behind me. Once inside the main doors to the massive home, Goku followed Bulma somewhere to the right, where most guest rooms were located. And I turned left, heading immediately to my room.

Though I was curious to find out where our new housemate's room would be, I was sweaty and felt gross. And I'd been in these godforsaken shoes all day. It was time for a shower, and then possibly head off to bed. Tomorrow I'd let Trunks off to school, and see if Goku wanted some company. I really hoped that he would.

Again that gut wrenching feeling of guilt made its way into my stomach. I can't believe I was lusting after a dead woman's husband! Of course, widowed people were allowed to move on. But there was such a thing as 'too-soon'. I feel like such a horrid person.

I had made it to my room, I promptly headed to my dresser and removed a change of undergarments, and headed to my private bathroom. It wasn't anything too lavish, only containing a toilet, a sink, and a shower/tub combo. But it was enough to meet my everyday needs.

I turned the water on, adjusting the temperature to very warm, but not quite 'hot'. I removed my clothing that had been worn to the funeral and stepped in for a quick shower. Nothing too long or lavish, just quick enough to scrub away the grime that had built up throughout the day. Within a matter of 10 minutes I was finished, and stepped out of the shower to dry off quickly. I placed on my pink underclothing and walked over to the bed, allowing myself to fall backwards on it. I was a bit hungry, but at the moment I was too tired - or maybe just too lazy - to make myself go downstairs and fix something for myself. No, I'd lay here until sleep overcame me, I decided.

My eyes closed and I thought back on today's events. Fighting with Vegeta, Bulma breaking up with Yamcha; which still frustrated me for some reason, and the car ride with Goku; which frustrated me even more. What I felt for him wasn't anything more than lust. I didn't know him, or know anything of his character on a personal level. Just pure hearsay. And yet I couldn't force him out of my mind. Why were these Saiyans such dashing characters. Even when their personalities were total shit.

"Goku.." I mumbled before a sigh came from my barely parted lips. God he was handsome.. and vulnerable. I was no man-eater, but in my mind at least, I could envision myself help him 'get over' the sudden death of his wife. (And something irked me still about his lack of emotion about it. But as I did earlier, I put it away to the side of my mind). I allowed my thoughts to wander of the aforementioned Saiyan, what he would look like without a top. His arms underneath the T-shirt he wore on our first 'encounter' showed how very well compact his body was. And I imagined those strong over-sized hands wandering over my body.

My right hand slowly, with a mind of its own, made its way down my stomach, over the thin material of my pink satin boy shorts and towards my inner thighs. The perverse thoughts in my mind controlling my actions. My fingertips glided back up towards the top, brushing over my hip bones and I moaned quietly. They barely slipped past the elastic tops and into the panties, imagining those hands belonged to the guest in our house..

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

My eyes shot open and I instantly sat up, hands jolting away from my body as I used them to hold up my weight. There standing at my door was the very man I had been avoiding all day. He had opened the door and was leaning against the door frame. A very amused smirk on his face causing me to flush in the face. He had been watching me the whole time. The perv!

"V-Vegeta. What do you want?" I asked, trying to ease the shakiness from my voice unsuccessfully. I was so nervous, and not to mention embarrassed that he had been witnessing me almost touch myself.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." He said, leaning off the doorway and closing the door behind him, only leaving it slightly ajar. He made his way over to me and I slung my legs over the side of the bed. Trying to force myself into a calm, slowing my hastened breath. I squinted at him in a glare, crossing my arms over my chest. "I asked a question."

He rolled his eyes at my false bravado, before standing before me. His powerful hands placed on his hips as he watched me carefully before continuing speaking. "Isn't it obvious?" His voice was so cocky. "If it was, I wouldn't be asking why you're here, now would I?" I said, standing up to meet his gaze. I wouldn't let him stare down at me. He meagerly attempted at holding back a chuckle. "Are you challenging me, Xue?" I held back the urge to slap him again. Why was he always laughing at me or trying to make me feel lower than him? Must be a trait of royalty. Or just jackasses in general.

"I'm not gonna ask you again." I said, not letting his rudeness break my resolve. Finally he composed himself, a more serious look coming over his face. "We have unfinished business to discuss." I instantly knew what he was talking about, but he spoke up before I could say anything. "Did you really think I'd let you put your hands on me and do nothing about it?"

His hands went to my shoulders and he shoved my back into the wall. I squeaked at the sudden movement, pain swelling up in the back of my head as it hit it rather hard. He pressed his body against mine roughly, but carefully. Gauging my reaction. Once I shook the stars from my vision, I held my glare on him. That stupid amused look on his face again. "I told you I never want anything to do with you again." I was going to remain as stubborn as possible, despite the feeling of warmth welling up in my lower stomach once our hips pressed against one another.

"You say that a lot." He started to lean forward, and I put my hands against his chest to hold him back. He was stronger than me, that was obvious. But he allowed me to hold him at bay for the moment being. "Your _wife_ ended her affairs. You should end yours too."

Vegeta paused, and I tensed. I hoped I hadn't made him too angry. He was nothing to fuck with when he was truly outraged. I knew that, and I'd be stupid if I didn't. He pulled back for a moment, to look me in the eyes in a challenging manner. His eyes burned and I could feel myself rearing back in submission. Everything about our interactions were always so primal. But I acquainted that with any way you interacted with a Saiyan. They were primal beings, after all. I frequently found myself associating them with animals.

As he didn't speak, I allowed myself to talk once more. "Remember.. you said you loved-, ahh!" I gasped as his grip on my shoulders tightened, wincing at the pain. Vegetas jaw clenched before leaning forward again. Whispering in my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin and caused me to shiver in his unwavering grasp. "And you remember, you belong to me." He said possessively, making my knees feel weak. Something about his possessive nature stirred a heavy lust within me, despite how against his touch I was right now.

"And I think what I saw when you were on the bed, proves you still want me." He added, licking my earlobe. My hands trailed up from his chest and slowly clasped around his neck as I shuddered again. Vegeta really thought that I had been fantasizing about him when I was on the bed? Well.. maybe it was best that he didn't know it was Goku truly in my mind. The egotistical bastard...

He nibbled at a soft spot of skin below my ear and I arched into him, just as he wanted. As pleasure buzzed in my body, my mind became hazy. I was supposed to be mad at him dammit why was that again? "Vegeta..." I moaned, pulling him closer to me. His hands went down to my panties before slipping in, and I could feel his lips press together into a smirk against my skin as he realized I was going to be submissive to his will once more.

**TBC**


	8. It's Over

**Chapter 8**

**_July 24th_**

* * *

"Fuuuuck!"

A swear came out in the form of a muffled yell from my mouth and into Vegeta's hand. Bulma had gone out with her mother into town. It was a rare occurrence when she was gone, now that she and Yamcha were split up. And even rarer still that Vegeta had the time of day to give me any type of affection.

Though if that was because Bulma was always around now, or of his own free volition, I was unsure.

"Damn it." Vegeta groaned through gritted teeth as he pressed into me in a hurried pace. The small enclosed area of the laundry hallway allowed little room for us to move in any other manner aside from me being pressed forward into the wall, Vegeta bent over me.

I could feel his need arising as his thrusts became damn near desperate. I wasn't anywhere near my own release. But as before, I was used it.

"Vegeta.. oh Gods Vegeta..."

Small raspy high-pitched gasps were all I could manage at that point. His fingers gripped tightly onto my hips as he drove into me several more times. Finally, his body paused, his thick muscular thighs shaking against me as he gasped,

"Unh...Bulma!"

We both panted, and as we separated from each other's bodies, silence was all that followed. A very unpleasant and awkward silence.

_**July 31st**_

I carried two baskets of laundry, one on top of the other. I truly disliked when I had to laundry aside from Trunks'. But how was I to say no to the woman who had hired me in the first place. I grunted as I climbed the steps to her master bedroom. I could hear minute shuffling behind the door. My hands weren't free to knock on it before entering, so I nudged it opened gently with my foot and shuffled inside.

With a sigh, I dropped the laundry baskets haphazardly against the side of the wall before looking up. Vegeta.

Though it was clear he could more than likely see me in the reflection of the gigantic mirror in the room, he seemed rather oblivious to me being there. He was adjusting the bow tie that his wife had undoubtedly forced him to wear. She did say something about them going out to dinner. I wiped my brow and approached him, catching his eyes glance at me in the mirror before turning back to his mundane task.

"You look handsome." I admitted light-heartedly, smiling as I complimented him. He merely grunted, before dropping his hands from his neck and eyeing his attire carefully. "You always do though.. um.." I fiddled with my hands nervously. He huffed at my hesitance, before turning to face me. "Is there something more you want? Why are you bothering me, girl?" I raised my eyes to meet his. Reaching out to lightly touch his face.

His eyes visibly softened and searched mine. Searching for something that must have been missing now. "Vegeta. We haven't so much as even spoken in a while.. What.." I sighed, pulling my hand from his face and reached for his hand instead. "What did I do wrong?"

As my hand started to lace with his rough fingers, he pulled back and grabbed my wrist tightly. The easiness that was in his eyes fading back to a hardened glare and furrowed brows. A look he once reserved only for his wife. "It's over."

"W-What?" I asked, pulling my hand back as he released me. "What do you mean it's o-..."

"Are you deaf? Or just a dumb little girl?" He turned back to the mirror, coolly running a hand through his thick mane of hair. A small smirk that seemed nearly forced playing upon his lips. "I used you until you were no longer necessary." His eyes flicked to mine in the mirror. "Now get out."

I didn't need him to tell me a second time. I turned on my heel and quickly paced out of the hall. My eyes were blurry and red, but I refused to let him see the tears from my eyes fall. Nor would I let him see me run from his cruel words. Bulma was walking down the hall as I rushed past her. Her eyes were curious and full of concern, but I didn't need that cheaters sympathy. Not one ounce of it.

As I made it to the far end of the house, the area that contained the abundance of guest rooms and the chef's kitchen. I finally allowed myself the luxury of collapsing to the floor. The swell of emotion that was tightening in my chest of emotion that I held back, I allowed it to flood freely now that I was far away from the two of them. Tears bled from my eyes and I sobbed, wiping my face over and over to free myself from the constant 'wet' feel, but to no avail.

There was a set of footsteps approaching, though I ignored them. Continuing my pity-party. I was a fool. I was a fool to think that anything between Vegeta and I had meant anything. I should have known that, nothing I did would have convinced him to flee his mansion of a home and live in a meager setting as would be the only thing I could offer him in comparison.

Several moments passed, until I could finally control myself. I smiled sourly to myself. The sheer idiocy of myself was funny somehow. I could almost laugh at how brazenly stupid I had been to think such things. As I removed my face from my hands I looked to the side, and saw a pair of blue sneakers, causing me to jump.

"Are you okay?" I heard a kind voice ask. I nodded quickly, scooting away from the person, as he took a seat next to me. "You sure?"

I nodded again, before forcing myself to relax. God he scared me. I didn't even hear him getting that close to me. "I'm fine, Goku. Really."

His tightened his lips into a flat, disbelieving, line. His legs crossed Indian style, he placed his hands in his lap. "Are you sure..."

Clearly, he didn't know when to take a hint to go away. "Goku, I think I'd like to be alone right now."

He looked at me, smiling a bit. "I don't think you really would." I wiped my eyes, before arching a brow at him. "Excuse you?" His smile widened into one that was more genuine. "Nobody really likes being alone. I mean, look at me," He gestured to himself.

"I go through horrible shit all the time, but I never allow myself to be alone. It helps the healing process speed up I guess."

I smiled as he swore. He was usually rather polite and curse-free. It was rather... cute.

"Well. I guess I'm not so alone now, with you here." I laughed. Jokingly of course, but quickly remembering my own throws of desire towards him were still playing coyly in my mind. I placed a comforting hand onto his tricep. It twitched under my touch and he glanced up at me in a near confused fashion. "How have you been doing lately? Any better?"

Goku had been reclusive the first week he had arrive. Not even Goten could arouse him to move out of his room. Slowly he had began to stroll about the house, striking up minimal conversation with the others that lived here. And only within the last few days did he start training with... Vegeta... and being more sociable.

He nodded, but flexed his arm underneath my hand before pulling it away. He always seemed so nervous around me. "I'm okay.. I'd like to get out of here though." He shrugged, crossing his arms over his massive chest. "Goten has been asking me to go to the park, you know." I stated, hinting to something. I was, without a doubt, in need of a bit of companionship. And if it came from the handsome stranger within the house, hell. Who was I to deny it?

With a wide grin, Goku nodded, before rising. Using his knees to vault himself from the floor. "Let's go then!" He stated, offering me his hand. I widened my eyes at his enthusiasm and took his hand carelessly, launching me up aside him. "Right now?"

The smile on his face never faulted, but he nodded vigorously in response. "Yes! Right now..."

* * *

**TBC**

_A/N: I sped the fuck up out of this chapter. I've been gone for so long, and only just now decided to continue this wreck of a fanfic due to the fact it keeps getting favorites even though it was on hiatus. So without further a due, more chapters By the by, as stated, this chapter is just to speed the main plot along. Bare with me, the next/following chapter(s) will bring it all back home._

_Also I'm kinda drunk right now so if shit is spelled weird idgaf._


	9. The Park

**Chapter 9**

_**July 31st - Evening**_

* * *

The sun was already starting to set by the time we arrived at the park. We had flown. Rather, the boys had flown, and I clung to Goku's back with all my might. Heights were never my favorite thing. Once we arrived, the kids immediately took off. After assuring them of some ground rules (i.e. no breaking public property), I was able to relax and let them have their fun.

Currently I was sitting on the swing set, with Goku sitting aside me. (Though struggling to maintain an equal weight distribution in his seat. I swear, every time he shifted the thick rubber material was about to snap in half.) Goten and Trunks were playing tag with two other children that were running a muck. The people whom I could only attribute as the children's parents, were hogging the solitary wooden bench in the small area.

Seeing as these children were humans, however, we had to pay special attention to them. The demi-Saiyans did have super human strength, and we didn't want them tagging someone into the back of the tree.

Trunks pushed one of the other children down, making him topple down the slide. The kid promptly jumped up and ran after him though, before I or Goku could jump off the swing and see if he was okay. I guess he was. It was great how carefree kids could be. I wished everyone could be like that. Specifically a certain Saiyan prince.

"They're great, aren't they?" Goku's voice spoke up, causing me to shake my head. Bringing me back to the real world and out of my sulky thoughts. "What. The kids? Yeah, they're perfect."

Goku smiled at my words, "I don't just mean the kids. They're great. But I mean't having kids."

He moved his legs forward and back, toes deep within the gravel so he only swayed instead of full on swinging. The metal of the chains groaning slightly at his movements and heavy weight combined, "It's a good feeling."

I nodded. "I wouldn't know. I've thought about having kids before, though." I laughed to myself. Oh what a weird thing it'd be. To be a mother.

"With anyone in particular?"

My eyes widened. He was so not savvy when it came to talking with others. His common sense was nearly non-existent. Though it added to his cuteness, and I answered his question anyways. "Yeah."

Goku paused his rocking and cast his gaze towards me, but not saying anything. I turned my head towards him and peered at him curiously. "What? What is it? Is something on my face?" I reached up quickly and rubbed at my cheek, receiving a light-hearted laugh in return. "That wasn't it. But now that you mention it,"

He leaned forward from his seat aside me, the thick and somewhat calloused pad of his thumb rubbing something just under my left eye. I blushed insanely at the sudden close proximity between us. "T-Thanks." I managed to stutter. He moved back from me, nodding, and looking off towards the kids once more, twisting in his swing. "No problem. So who is it?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"The person you thought about having kids with?"

My face turned even more red, if that was even possible. "That's none of your business!" His smile widened in curiosity at my embarrassment.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with why you were crying earlier, was it?"

"Goku!" I pouted at him. Standing from my seated position and crossing my arms over my chest. He continued smiling at me innocently, tilting his head to the side. "Awe, come on Xue. It's a simple question."

"Oh yeah?" I said, dropping my arms to down, placing my hands on my hips as an idea formed in my head. I smirked playfully before sashaying in front of him. "Yeah.. it.. is.." He managed to say, eyeing me suspiciously. I bent down, batting my lashes before leaning very close to the side of his face. "You really want to know?"

I could hear him gulp loudly, heat from his body radiating against my face, even though we weren't touching skin-to-skin. Not exactly. He nodded, and I whispered into his ear. "Tag."

As hard as I could I shoved him to the ground, making him topple backwards into the rocks, legs tangled in the chains of his seat. I laughed as I took off towards the play island the children were at. "You're it!"

I climbed up the small yellow slide as quickly as I could, glancing over to the small sandbox behind the play-castle. Trunks was sitting on top of Goten, who was face planted into the sand, struggling to get up. Trunks looked up at me as my shadow loomed over them in what was left of the sunlight. "Goku's it, run for it!" I screamed, before jumping down and running. Trunks rose off of Goten and followed after me, and the dark haired demi-Saiyan following after him.

* * *

When darkness arose we headed back home. We had a lot more fun than I figured we would. It actually made me forget about my problems. For a while, at least.

Goten and Trunks were currently passed out on the living room floor in their pajamas. I allowed them to stay up and watch a movie. For being so well behaved today. A little movie party of sorts. Goku and I sat on the couch.

The ending credits started to roll across the screen. The movie was now over, after 3 long hours. I rose from my seat, and moved over to Goten. I picked him up first, as he was easier to lift than Trunks. His head tilting backwards as a large snore erupted from his mouth. I couldn't help but smile.

Goku followed suit, setting a very empty popcorn bowl down and coming over. He picked up the purple-haired trouble maker, slinging him over his shoulder nonchalantly. Like a sack of potatoes. I laughed in amusement. Was that how he always held children? "What is it?" He asked, genuinely confused. I shook my head, facing him. Goten's head slumped on my shoulder. Perched semi-gracefully on my left hip. "That's no way to hold a kid, Goku." I said, nudging Goten up a tad to keep him from sliding down.

Goku didn't reply to my statement. Instead, he merely.. stared. I frowned a bit.

"Is something on my face again?"

He smiled, a very small, faint one. Snorting lightly as his eyes swept over me, then finally laying on Goten. "You just remind me of Chi-Chi. The way you're holding him like that." He continued past me towards Trunks' room. Leaving me stunned. I reminded him, of his dead wife? Was that a good thing?

His words shocked me for sure, but I shook myself out of it. Turning around and following him towards the boy's room.

By the time I got up to the room, Goku had already laid Trunks down on the far side of his bed. He reached towards me, taking Goten from my hip and laying him down aside his childhood friend. I stood watching as he removed a strand of wild hair from his son's face and tucking him in. With a kiss on the small boy's forehead, he moved back.

We both strode to the hallway, and he shut the door gently behind us. He ran a hand over the side of his face, before sighing, placing his hands into his pockets and leaning against the now shut door. Eyes on the floor.

I smiled, looking up at him, "You make a great father."

His gaze met mine, a brief smile gracing itself on his lips. "I don't hear that very much." Goku leaned forward, pushing himself from the door and standing straight, removing his hands from his pants and scratching his nose. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Turning around, I walked down the hallway until I reached my room. A few rooms down from Trunks' own. "Are you going to tell me?" Goku spoke up. Causing me to turn my head as my hand rested on the doorknob. "Huh?"

He paced towards me, stopping with a few feet between us, his hands retucked into his pockets. "If the reason you were crying was the same person you were thinking about.. having kids with." The distance between us grew smaller as he made a few more steps towards me. "Goku, I don't want to tell you, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because, it just doesn't matter anymore."

And for the first time since I've known him, Goku .. _smirked._ He reached out for my arm, grabbing it gently. I tilted my head to the side as he lifted my wrist to his lips. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. But instead... he just took a very deep inhale. It was strange, but still caused goosebumps to pop up on my skin.

He had a strange look on his face as he released me, and a forced smile on his face. The same look when I first met him at the hospital. Almost sad, but... not exactly sad.

"Heh. I guess it doesn't," He all but whispered.

Cue the awkwardness.

He stood there, and I couldn't tell if he was waiting for me to speak, or waiting to gain courage to say something himself. So to hell, with it.

"I had fun today." I blurted out. I mentally smacked myself. How stupid that must have sounded. Quickly the look on his face faded into a one of a more genuine happiness. "Me too.." I nodded, touching his arm before moving into my room. "Goodnight, Goku."

"Xue, wait,"

I paused in mid-stride, looking over my shoulder. "Hm?"

A red flush placed itself on his cheeks, and he glanced to the side. "I was.. umm...," Finally he was able to look me in the eyes. "Would you wanna do it again? I-I mean, without the kids though." My eyes widened, and I moved to completely face him. "You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah, yeah a date." Goku scratched the back of his head, a cheesy smile lit up his face. Though his blush never faded.

I hesitated. Vegeta and I.. we _just_ split up this morning. Was I already so willing to move on that quick? It.. it just didn't feel right. Even Goku was moving fast, his wife had _just_ died, not even a month ago. "Goku, I don't know.."

"Come on. As friends?" God he was persistent. And I can't lie and say I haven't had thoughts about he and I.. together. Or that oh so very strong physical attraction I held for him.

I sighed. Damn it all.

"Okay. I will. Now, goodnight Goku." I stood on my very tip-toes, placing a kiss on the side of his face, before turning around and immediately closing the door to my room behind me. My heart was skipping, beating a million miles a minute. I couldn't deny that I was beyond happy that he actually asked me out.

Vegeta be damned. I had someone new interested me. Someone with genuine feelings

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: Yep, next chapter already. Also, thank you to guest reviewer Laurie who noted that I accidentally re-posted chapter 3 to chapter 7. It's fixed now girl, go read it! Couple of things:_

_I'm looking for a beta reader. Someone to fix my lazy ass grammar, help me with minor filler to move the plot along, etc. etc. If you're interested, feel free to message me. _

_Second, I do read all of your reviews. And I love reading them! I'm constantly checking my email to see if I get new ones each day. Even really really rude reviews. Because hate it or love it, you're still increasing my traffic, and view count. ;D_

_kthxbai_


	10. Anger

**Chapter 10**

_**August 5th**_

* * *

I tied the yellow string of my swimsuit top around the back of my neck. Fastening it as tightly as I had the one behind my back. I was currently sporting a triangle bikini top, matching bottoms, and a white semi-sheer sarong**.**

A minimal amount of cosmetics was applied, seeing as we were more than likely going to be getting wet. Though, I still wanted to look as appealing as possible. I had gotten the okay from Bulma to go out today, after she found a sit-in nanny for Trunks as I went off for the day for my date.

My date, with that oh so masculine Saiyan. A friend date, yes, but a date none the less!

After assessing myself in the mirror and tying my hair up into a high ponytail, I made my way out of my restroom, out of the bedroom, and finally down the stairs towards the front door to await my companion. After jumping over the final step, I landed with a soft thud, and walked across the carpeted floor. I slipped on my sandals that awaited me at the front door, using the wall as a balancing mechanism as I adjusted the straps across my ankles. As I leaned forward, one palm on the eggshell wall, I could hear a deep mumbling sounds. I quickly looked up and around, to spy where it came from.

No one was around.

I moved closer towards the front door, and looked out of the peep hole to see if there were people outside, and indeed there were. Not visitors, per se, but people standing outside the door and talking. Specifically, Goku and Vegeta. Curious.

Vegeta was wagging a gloved finger at Goku, whom was standing rather carelessly in front of him, half-listening to his scolding with both arms casually behind his head. I couldn't hear very well with looking, so I stood down, and placed my ear against the door. I was quite the eavesdropper as of late.

"... and you still aren't listening are you?"

I knew who was speaking then, though muffled. The deep and scratchy voice of Vegeta.

Goku didn't reply. If he did, I definitely didn't hear him at all. Vegeta continued,

"Damn it... warning you... a fool."

Finally Goku's spoke up loud enough for me to hear, "But... don't understand... stay away from her."

Then one more reply from Vegeta, "... Harvest moon ... warn you."

I huffed at the fact I could barely pick up more than a couple of words at a time. So I quit straining to listen, and pulled back from the door, twisting on the handle to reveal myself to them. They both paused in their conversation as I opened it and stood before them. Both of them staring at me.

"Ahem?" I cleared my throat, frowning at Vegeta, and crossing my arms over my chest. He eyed me, returning my frown before turning away from Goku and I. "Heed my words, Kakarot. Or you'll regret it, I promise you that."

With that, Vegeta started to walk off towards his training dome in a quick pace, leaving the two of us behind. I glanced at Goku incredulously**. **"What was that about?"

He shrugged, smiling innocently. "Just Vegeta being Vegeta." Again, I rolled my eyes. What was that supposed to mean?

"Anyways! Are you ready to go to the beach?"

I nodded in reply, "Of course! I've been waiting all week. Let's go."

He extended his elbow out towards me, and I graciously accepted it. With a flash, we disappeared from our spot on the front step and off towards our destination, where 18 and Krillin were awaiting us.

* * *

In an instant, we were materialized in front of the two. I felt my stomach turn slightly. I was in no way about to become used to instant transmission any time soon. I gulped, trying to keep the food that was in my stomach from coming up.

"Hey guys!" Krillin shouted, sitting up from his lying down position on the sand.

"Hey Krillin, hey 18!" Goku chirped up, and I waved at the two. 18 smiled, nodding towards us, before replacing her sunglasses over her eyes and relaxing underneath the bright sun on her dark purple beach towel.

"Umm.. Xue.. you don't look so good.." Krillin admitted, after noting the light green color adorning my face. Goku looked down at me at his comment. "Oh. I forgot you're not used to traveling like that. Maybe we should have flown."

"I'll.. I'll be okay. I just need to sit down." What a perfect start to our date.

Goku reached into the duffel bag he had brought with us, and pulled out large green beach towel. He laid it out in the sand, and we both took a seat upon it. Me much more ungracefully than him, seeing as I was in a hurry to get off of my shaking legs. I sighed as I was able to sit down, drawing in a much needed breath of fresh air. I was starting to feel better already.

"Feeling better?" Goku asked, rubbing the top of my back. I sighed, "Yeah, I am. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize."

Goku promptly stood up from his spot, taking off the black wife-beater he had worn, which matched his black swim trunks. He flung it over his head and into the spot he was sitting. Turning back to face the small trio, he placed his fists onto his hips, smiling. "So, who wants to go swim?!"

Nobody answered.

His body. Oh fuck, his body was so perfect I wanted to die. Pardon me, time and space. I had to take a moment for myself to shamelessly eye-hump him.

"Uh, Goku? When did you start training so hard?" Krillin spoke up, standing up slowly in front of his friend. Goku peered down at the vertically challenged man. Tilting his head the side, "Whaddaya mean? I've only started training again with Vegeta a few days ago."

18 threw a small seashell, clocking me in the side of the head. I snapped out of it, glancing towards her. She shook her head with a smirk, before repositioning herself to relax in the sun. "Krillin's right." I managed to say, lifting myself off the towel and standing with the guys. "You look a lot more... muscular, than when I first saw you." And it was true.

Goku hadn't been doing much at the house besides eating, sleeping, and a minute sulking. He really didn't seem to be working out enough to gain the mass that he had considerably acquired. Speaking of, thinking back on Vegeta this morning, he was looking rather ripped as well. Though he had reason, with his constant training.

Goku shrugged, "Iunno. Does it matter?" Krillin and I glanced at one another before shrugging to ourselves. "I guess not." I said.

"Well, come on, let's hurry up and go swimming!" Goku yelled, before running off into the water, Krillin following after. I looked back at 18, who seemed to have not a care in the world. "You coming?" I asked.

"Please. I'd rather soak up some sun than frolick in the water like a child."

With that, I too fled towards the ocean.

We indeed frolicked like immature children in the water. Splash fighting, playing who can hold Goku under the water the longest, and just tackling one another. Well.. mostly it was Krillin and I trying to take down Goku. Two of us were no where near close enough of a match for him, obviously. But it was still fun to try.

By the time we were done playing and made our way back ashore, the sun was still brightly shining. Even though it was already trying to set on the horizon.

Currently, we were all in our respective spots on our towels. 18 seemed to have been asleep, Goku and Krillin were catching up on old times, and I was texting Videl, leaning against Goku's shoulder with his arm loosely resting around my waist. Videl was non-stop texting me some weird language apparently Gohan had been teaching her. She claimed it was Saiyan, but as far as I knew the language was lost to everyone but Vegeta.

Though I suppose it was possible that Gohan could have learned from him when he was younger?

"Goku, do you know what this means?" I asked, showing him the front screen of my touch phone. He paused his conversation with Krillin to glance at it, tilting his head to the side.

"_Oruko mi ni Videl..._ ? I don't know, Xue." He replied laughing. "What language is that supposed to be?"

"Videl says it's Saiyan, but how could she even learn it?"

"You know, back when Mirai Trunks was here, he gave a book about Saiyans to Gohan. I guess the Vegeta in his time gave it to him."

"Ahhh, that makes more sense.. I guess."

With that, he turned back to talk to Krillin, and I continued my conversation with Videl.

'**Can you teach me?**' I text her, and then sat my phone down aside me as I waited for her reply.

I listened to the guys' converation in the mean time.

"So you're doing a lot better, huh?" Krillin asked him, smiling as he held hands with his.. wife? I assumed his wife. Goku grinned, "Sure am. I'm doing a lot better than I thought I would, y'know? Living at Bulma's been helping a lot."

Krillin nudged him with his elbow, grinning slyly. "Sure helps to have a pretty lookin' girl around to .. OW!" He immediately shrieked, trying to yank his hand from 18's tightening grip. I couldn't help but giggle. They were a funny couple for sure. A blonde bombshell, and an extremely short Buddhist. Go figure.

Goku glanced back at me, smiling, replying to his best friend,

"Actually, she has been a big help."

I smiled up at him, unaware of the stranger bending down next to me. That was until they kicked up a big pile of sand into my face as he started running. I coughed, turning around angrily to look down and noticed that my goddamned phone was gone.

"Hey! He stole my phone, stop him!" I yelled as I moved to my knees, standing up and going after him. Of course the bystanders merely watched us in curiosity, but no one doing anything to stop him. Not swinging at him, tripping him, or anything. What useless assholes! I had only started to trail him for a mere three seconds, before Goku materialized in front of him.

I slid to a stop in the sand as the would-be thief collided into Goku's massive chest. The blonde haired man glanced up at him, taking in his size, before trying to quickly dodge to the side, only to have his arm grabbed by the aforementioned Saiyan.

"I think you have something that doesn't belong to you," Goku stated calmly, squeezing the man's arm until he dropped the phone onto the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, man! Let me go! Fuckin' let me go, damnit!" The man yelled trying to wrench out of his grasp. Goku frowned, squeezing harder. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to her."

The stranger turned to look at me over his shoulder, eyes welling with tears from the pain. "Tell him to let me go. Fuck!"

He kept pulling, and Goku seemed to be growing more and more frustrated when the man wouldn't heed to his command.

"Goku it's okay, let him go," I said calmly, walking forward.

"No. He needs to apologize." He stated harshly, making me stop in my tracks.

With a sickening snap, the man's forearm cracked, twisting back in an awkward position. Bone clearly broken and poking into his skin in a very unnatural angle. Threatening to pierce the thin layer of epidermis and expose itself for all to see.

The man shrieked, before he stopped moving entirely. Probably passed out from the pain as his struggling ceased. Goku continued to shake him by the arm. The rubbing of bones under collapsed veins producing a disgusting and stomach churning squelching noise. Possibly he was unaware that thief had fainted. "I said, apologize!"

"Goku, stop it!" I demanded, scooping up my phone and trying my hardest not to look at the broken limb in his grasp.

Goku's eyes flashed towards me, before he let the man drop in a heap on the ground. On lookers stared at us in horror, backing away from us. A little kid crying at the scene.

"Sorry," His frustrated appearance turned happy once more, a wide smile on his face. "Your phone okay?"

I huffed, looking down at the mobile contraption in my hand, swiping across the screen to make sure it indeed held no damages. "It's fine."

I moved away from him and walked back over to Krilin, who was now watching us approach him with a sickening look on his face.

"What the hell, Goku!?" He said to his friend whom only shrugged in response.

"What?"

"What is wrong with you?"

18 stood from her towel and appeared to be packing it into a small picnic basket. Yanking Krillin's from underneath him, and making him face plant into the ground before he could receive a reply from Goku.

"It's late. We should be going home now, Krillin."

"Huh? Wait, I was talking -" 18 promptly grabbed him by the ear, yanking him towards her. "I said let's go."

Krillin grumbled as he was released, grabbing the set of car keys that 18 held towards him. He held them tightly in his hands. With a sigh, he turned back around to look at us. "I.. We'll see you guys later." With that, he turned around, following his spouse.

"Of course, see ya next time!" Goku announced, waving to his friends as they walked away.

"Are you okay to use transmission?" He finally asked me, looking down at my face. I nodded. The image of the man's mutilated arm still in my mind. "Um, sure."

Goku's arm traveled towards me, his hand lacing gently with my fingers. I flinched slightly in surprise. And in a split second, we were back on Capsule Corp. property, standing close to the training dome.

"Ugh... okay, maybe I wasn't ready." I joked, though truly feeling a bit queasy. Goku grinned, giving my hand a squeeze before releasing it. "It just takes some getting used to, don't worry about it."

"Why did you do that?" I spoke up, staring up at the ridiculously tall man that stood before me. He looked at me in question, so I continued.

"Why did you hurt that man? All he did was take my stupid phone.."

Instead of giving me typical Goku-esque answer that I was expecting. Like 'I'm sorry, I don't know my own strength' or 'It was a mistake, I shouldn't have done that', he merely rolled his neck around, stretching his thick muscles before he replied,

"Because he deserved it."

My eyes widened at his cold answer. I blinked a couple of times before I could speak up again. "Deserved it? It's not like he hurt me, you shouldn't have done something like that!"

Goku shrugged nonchalantly, not saying anything.

"That's not you at all, Goku. That's something that..." I trailed off, and he gave me that frustrated look again.

"Something that _Vegeta_ would do? Is that what you were gonna say?"

"I.. well.. yeah but.. Hey! Why are you trying to turn this around on me!?"

His frown deepened about. He took a step towards me and I took one back.

"Because he's who you've been messing with. I know it."

"**WHAT**?!" What the _hell _did he just say?!

"When you opened your door, your room smelled just like Vegeta. I could smell him on your wrist where he touched you." Another step towards me, and another one I took back.

"Goku, stop it. I -..." I couldn't think of anything to say to his testament. And in a flash, his face turned bright and cheerful again.

"Xue, it's okay, really. He's in the past, and I'm in your present now. Haha!"

Gods, he was so hot and cold lately. Completely out of character to the Goku I had heard stories of.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, leaning forward and placing my palm on his forehead. Perhaps he was sick. Very, very sick.

He shook his head in protest, giving me a genuine smile that relaxed me a bit. "No, Xue. I'm fine. I just want you to know that, I don't care about whatever happened between you guys. Just like you don't care about what happened between me and Chichi. It's all in the past."

"I.. I guess?"

What else was I supposed to say? He was right, but he was giving me some very strange vibes just a moment ago.

"So, did you have fun with me today?"

I nodded, smiling a very small smile, and exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding. Maybe I was just overreacting to the situation. I just needed to relax. "I had a lot of fun. I'm glad we went out today."

"So do I get a kiss?"

I blushed, trying to hide the eagerness on my face and slow my heart that was starting to speed up. "Goku, I don't kiss on the first date!"

He grinned childishly, "But I do."

He leaned down quickly, catching my lips in a short, dry kiss. Short as it was, it felt like tidal waves were washing over me, fireworks exploding in my chest, and my whole body was as light as air.

He pulled back, and the feeling was gone. I was left swooning, barely able to stand.

"Whoa."

That was all I was able to say, causing Goku to be the one blushing now, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh. Well.. I'm going to go train alright? I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Oh.. kay... yeah. See you tomorrow." I announced dreamily, still swaying ever so slightly. He laughed, before walking past me and up the ramp. The mechanical door slid open as he approached and he walked inside, naught but my eyes trailing after him. I could hear the door slide shut once he had entered.

My gaze remained held on the dome, glancing it over. Okay, we just kissed, right? He just kissed me!

I was about to leap for joy, cheesily. Maybe even click my heels together if I could get enough height, until I noticed something in one of the small circular windows of the dome. Something that stood out obviously like a black flame.

Vegeta was staring out, with a look on his face that I'd seen many times before.

Anger.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: Before the flames, I gotta remind everyone: This is a **darkfic. **Keep that in mind as the story progresses, because it's only going to get gorey-er, more violent, and fucked up from here. :D But there will still be romance. Dun worry.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed. I'm on a roll with this story!  
(Btw: the language I'm using for 'Saiyan' is Yoruba. A very cool tribal sounding language spoken in Nigeria.)_


End file.
